


The Budding Of The Dragonmaid

by Wulpia



Series: Dragonmaid [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Noodle Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Watchpoint: Gibraltar (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulpia/pseuds/Wulpia
Summary: This is a fluffy sequel to the story "The Dragon And The Maid", in which Hanzo and Reader develop their new relationship.You don't have to read the first story to understand this one, but it's highly recommended! Find the storyhere.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: Dragonmaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142048
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	The Budding Of The Dragonmaid

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you didn't expect a sequel, huh? :D But here you have it!
> 
> It is dedicated to all the lovely readers who wished for the first story to be longer ❤️ Special credit goes to Ghost_Nappa, who floored me with the comment that stories sadly often end just as the couple gets together and then I thought "You know what? That's true and stupid." So, have a sequel about the budding of this relationship 😁
> 
> The chapters and the story will most likely be shorter, updates might also take more time than with the original story since I also want to write on some other projects that got neglected during the Dragonmaid. But I try to post regularly ❤️
> 
> If you have anything you would like to see in this story, feel free to suggest!  
> Also, this one will most likely not follow a particular "arch", but will just be fluffy slices of life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo takes you out on the date you both had wanted to go on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is finally here!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I had wanted to post this sooner. Work is eating my soul right now, I work on my computer the whole day and I barely have the brain capacity for writing anymore... Which makes me even more unhappy. Well, that will pass, too, but right now my skull is *hurting* in the evening. 
> 
> Anyway, now enjoy part one of the fluffy date and some insight in Hanzo's life and thoughts :3

It was hard to breathe in between the laughs when a shoulder was rammed into your ribs. It was a bumpy, but luckily short jog from the common room to your quarters, where Hanzo let you slip down, finally letting you wheeze the breaths you needed in between your elated giggles, dragons jumping between the two of you and nuzzling cheeks and necks where they could reach them.

Hanzo just grinned down at you, your hands still in his, slight blush spread high on his cheeks and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

It was still unbelievable how _comfortable_ he was with all of this. 

"So... Date?", you huffed out, still a little breathless.

"Yes", he replied, cocking his head to a side, "We both had planned this before, have we not?" You nodded excitedly. "And, to be honest", he added, bowing down to brush your nose with his, "I have waited too long for this."

"True", you giggled, lacking a smoother reply, but judging by his grin, it didn't matter. "What's the plan?"

Head still tilted to the side like a cute little bird, he hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could take a walk at the beach to one of the villages in the area and eat there?"

"Sounds great!", you replied, already seeing the two of you stroll romantically along the beach.

"And afterwards", he added, voice slightly lower, "We could try the sauna once more, preferably without a malfunctioning turret?"

The tone of his voice had seductive notes to it, if you didn't completely fail at reading between the lines. You swallowed. "I'd like that."

Gone was the dark glimmer in his gaze, replaced by happy crinkles in the corner of his eyes. "Marvellous. Should we say around--", he checked his phone for the time, "5 PM? I would still want to look after my quarters and I have a report to write, which I would like to start with."

You nodded, remembering that he had spent every moment since the mission with you, so of course he still had stuff to do. 

"Sounds good", you answered, carding a hand through his beard, lopsided smile on your face as he nuzzled into it and gave tiny kisses to your palm. "I have to unpack and do stuff myself, anyway."

"I see", he said, bowing down to peck your nose.

Ina (if you saw correctly) wrapped herself around your neck and chattered, trying to shove her little snout between his lips and your nose, if out of mischief or scolding that Hanzo should better go, you didn't know. You just giggled, pulling your head back a little, but Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the spirit before quickly grabbing her and kissing her nose with exaggerated noises, now. At her wailing screeches, you laughed out loud, enchanted by his interactions with the dragon once more.

She wound herself out of his grasp and fled behind your back, chirping poutily. Hanzo chuckled, stroking Zuma over his shoulder, who seemed to be appalled at her sister's behaviour (or Hanzo's, who knew).

Then he focused back on you. "See you later, little one." 

He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, pinched your cheek with a ghost of a wink and was on his way to his quarters, followed by a tittering Ina.

* * *

It had never been so hard to concentrate on a report he had had to write.

The way your face had lit up as he had asked you on the date had made the dragons twist in the air, their purr in their anchors of his soul having gotten even louder. 

He could not stop replaying the little giggles and happy twinkles of your eyes even now, sighing quietly and having to re-read and re-write more than he would have liked to admit.

It did not bother him.

 _Nothing_ in his life had ever felt so _right_ , so much like something he himself had wanted, not forced upon by the clan or his own guilt. No, this was something pure, something from deep inside his heart, an aspect he had thought to be long dead or non-existent in the first place.

And he fought valiantly to keep this aspect of himself, this fragment of his being, above the surface of the raging waters of doubts and fears that still tried to drown him.

Lucky for him, you had built a shelter, something safe, a haven where the lapping waves held no power. He knew he would occasionally be drenched by them, freezing, with chattering teeth and a deadly cold to his bones, but he trusted you would be there, building a fire, wrapping him in the blankets of your affection. 

He _had_ to trust you would.

Even if parts of him were afraid or told him he came on too strong, that he was imposing, that you would sooner than later bore of him or feel constricted, that he was unwanted after all and additionally made a fool of himself in front of the entire team, he would not let this be taken away from him.

Not when he had just gotten to _feel_.

Whenever his inner doubts flared up, there were two powerful wardens, helping him guard his heart and the budding of your relationship.

The first one was a pair of ancient spirit dragons, wise and fierce, who knew him and the world better than he ever could. How could he not trust them when they snarled at his destructive thoughts and purred at the love and hope he felt?

The second warden was, curiously, you - or rather, his personal inner version of you. Even after this short amount of time, your words and eyes had burned themselves into his soul. Whenever he feared he overstepped or messed up, your face flashed before his inner eye, how you had looked up to him, gaze firm and honest and open, and how you had said that you would tell each other if something was wrong. He knew that in this moment, you had meant intimacy, but underneath all of it, you had meant it for everything concerning the two of you.

He suppressed another deep sigh, as Ina snapped at his idly tapping finger. She was still mad at him for making fun of her in front of the romantic interest, if the agitated flicking of her tail and her narrowed eyes were anything to go by. Of course, _now_ she tried to scold him for his lack of concentration.

Zuma was curled up on his lap, dozing contently. She was much calmer since the start of the relationship, as if she was finally able to properly rest.

Ina was now even more agitated than usual.

"[We do not have to court her anymore]", Hanzo tried to argue, "[Plus, she found it funny]."

Her immediate reaction was to send him a picture of her being dressed in traditional fool's clothes, eyes crossed and moving around like a caterpillar. He could not stop the grin on his face, to which she angrily zapped his fingers, hissing at him.

Hanzo rubbed his hand with the other, then calming a startled Zuma.

"[I apologize, Ina]", he then said, voice soft. He did not want her to be angry.

She pouted once more, but then licked the hand she had just zapped. A tide of warmth and emotion suddenly rushed through him, knowing it was the dragons speaking. It was happiness and glee, but also the strong urge to _keep, impress, protect_. 

He nodded slowly, sending reassuring energy her way.

They would be fine.

* * *

It was a quarter to five when Hanzo heard a soft knock on his door.

He had just finished a paragraph of his report and had wanted to get ready for the date, already feeling excited, the dragons now both squirming around him or play-fighting on his desk. They were restless, too, now tilting their heads towards the door before returning to under his skin.

 _You never know who it is_ , a wordless sensation in his mind.

Buttoning up his one good jeans (with horror he had realized the shortage of clothes that were not tactical or comfortable), he made his way to the door.

It opened with a hiss. You almost fell into his arms and he could not stop himself from instantly wrapping said arms tightly around you.

The dragons purred at the sight and feel of you, taking in your scent and your warmth. You had some faint fragrance on you, something flowery but not too prominent. Your clothes were neat, but simple, something casual yet classy to go out in. And, if he had seen correctly, a hint of make-up.

The thought of you in red lipstick and a pretty dress suddenly invaded his mind, making his mouth water. He would definitely have to take you out into a finer establishment soon.

But for now, he was happy with you here, schooling his mind back to the present and your cuddling form in his arms.

"Is something wrong?", he asked, stroking your back.

"Mhhhh not really", you mumbled into his chest, rubbing your nose in between his pecs. Then you looked up to him with those pretty eyes. "I just didn't want to wait any longer."

His heart fluttered - how could anybody be this adorable? His lips found yours on their own, gently pushing without demanding anything.

He knew he was being bold, had been since the first night together in the hospital bed and encouraged through every interaction you had had since then. Still, every time he captured your lips, you melted into him and returned his kiss, telling him without words how appreciated his boldness was.

You pulled away, grinning now. "Plus", you mumbled, "I was getting tired of answering your brother's nosy questions."

He raised an eyebrow. "Genji?", he asked, to keep you going.

"Yeah", you snorted. "At first, it was almost cute, things like 'does he treat you right' and 'how did you get together' and stuff like that." 

Hanzo swayed his head, having expected Genji to be inquisitive.

"But the last question was what you like to do in bed, so." You said it so casually that it took a moment for him to understand.

"I see", he replied, fighting to stay earnest, "You may tell him that I like to pretend to be a cyborg ninja."

Big, incredulous eyes. Then, a hearty and full laugh that made his chest swell and his pulse quicken, grin now overtaking his own features.

"Noted", you chuckled once you had stopped laughing, squeezing him against you.

He just smirked himself, imagining Genji's gagging at the thought. 

"Let us get out of here then, hm?", he then asked, raking his nails over your back in circles, you pushing into it and closing your eyes in contentment.

"Mhm", you hummed, regretfully letting go of him and taking his hand. "Lead the way!"

He grabbed the simple black jacket that hung by the door and then you left his room, walking hand in hand through the corridors. You met Lena on the way, who wished you fun for your date, but everyone else seemed to be occupied somewhere.

It was almost as if you were sneaking around, stealing small kisses here and there, you pulling him down by his arm or him tilting your chin up to smother that happy grin. It was hard to kiss when both your mouths were stretched into smiles.

When you left the base, Athena reminded you to "stay vigilant and not attract attention", like always.

Getting out was always weirdly satisfying to Hanzo, like taking a deep breath of night air after being in a crowded room for too long. He liked the base and the team, felt safe there, but sometimes he missed the quiet and freedom of his lonesome days.

This time it was different, though. He looked down to your joined hands and then over to you, your eyes cast down on the stony way leading down to the shore, brows furrowed in concentration as to not slip and fall. 

Being with you did not dampen the sensation, but enhanced it. It was as if he was free to breathe, but had a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders to keep the bite of the night away.

Unconsciously, he squeezed your hand and smiled, to which you slowed your pace and looked up to him, returning his smile with so much honesty and ease that it made him feel like flying.

You continued down the narrow path, early autumn wind tugging at your clothes. You did not talk, since it took enough effort to concentrate on where to step - also, the silence was comfortable and he found he very much enjoyed it. Just walking, holding your hand and smelling the ocean air.

A couple of times, you stumbled a little, but he was always there, grip on your hand tight and his other arm ready to stabilize you. You thanked him every time, giggles and squeezes following the small shocks of slipping. He adored it every single time. 

The last part of the path was especially rough, it had rained the day before, rocks slippery and dirt wet, dark moss and patches of grass covering parts of it. You tilted your head to find a good route to take, when he followed the spontaneous idea to step behind you, wrap his arms around you and pick you up. He thanked his years of perfecting the security on his feet, navigating him through the dangerous path with ease, for he would not have wanted to miss your delighted squeal and the way you held onto his arms for support, bending your legs to get out of his way.

When you were down at the shore, he sat you back down, to which you turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down into a breathless and giggling kiss. He sighed into it, deepening the kiss with a swipe of tongue, to which you shuddered and held him tighter. With a small, groaning sound you pulled away again, ghosting over his lips once more.

"We should walk, or otherwise we'll never get there."

He agreed with a grin, to which you asked him in which direction you should go.

Pointing towards the cluster of houses forming the nearest village, he replied: "This way. I read online that they serve fresh fish, but also other tasty food."

He looked back to you and just then your hair was getting ruffled by a strong gust of wind, but your excited grin and the sparkle of your eyes were not dimmed by the weather. The sun was starting to dip, casting a golden light on your skin and the cliffs behind you, making you appear almost angelic. He would have scoffed at the thought, had he not been so caught in the display.

"Great, let's go", you happily said, squeezing his hand yet once more.

It just felt so right and small into his own, so he squeezed right back, drinking in your smile.

You started your journey, wind blowing around you, ocean crashing in waves to the shore. The sea was wild that day, dancing with the fierceness of the autumn winds.

"I love when the ocean gets this wild", you said, gaze fixed on the vastness of blue. "It really puts into perspective how strong nature is."

He hummed in approval, eyes following yours and watching the waves for a while.

"Do you remember when I told you about the assassin back at the day on the beach?", Hanzo asked, looking back to your concentrated face.

"Of course", you replied, pulling your eyes away and up to him, immediate kindness returning. "You said that you have never swum in the ocean except for the one time when you fled from him."

Playfully, you swung both your joined hands back and forth a couple of times.

"Yes, that", he nodded, "I did not tell you how it ended back then, for I did not want to sour the light mood. I could now, if you wish."

He did not know why he offered, but something about the ocean and your intense focus on it, about the way you seemed to lay yourself bare for him, made him want to tell you everything about himself, offer what he had in return.

You looked at him with curiosity in your eyes. "Oh, I thought you just swam away and were safe?" He apparently grimaced enough for you to know that this had not been the case. "Yikes."

"That is a fitting word", he teasingly said, making you snort. He quickly leaned down to kiss you on your head, finding it hard to stop himself from kissing and hugging you.

"Either way", he then began, "He chased me, I jumped into the ocean. But, before I could dive completely out of sight, he shot me and managed to hit me right between my shoulder blades."

You gasped, clenching your fingers around the palm of his hand. He rubbed soothing circles on the tense grip.

"To be honest, I almost drowned. I did not know where I was going, I just kept on swimming, body moving on its own to keep me alive, but my conciousness slipped from me rapidly."

You were walking faster, now, caught up in his story and he almost chuckled at the reaction.

"As you can see, I survived." He aimed for a lighter tone, eliciting an eye roll from you, paired with a small snort. "But only barely. I do not know how, but I managed to find a shore and crawled on a dock, where I passed out." 

Your eyes were big and round, your mouth slightly parted. It was enchanting how much raw _focus_ you graced him with, as if you could never see and hear enough of him.

"When I came to, I was strapped onto a bed. As it turned out, a tiny old lady had found me and had tended to my wounds. She introduced herself as Hanako and, this I can tell you, she was not impressed by the death threats I spat at her."

He grinned at the thought of the fierce little lady. 

"How so?", you asked curiously, tension gone from your form as the narrative of the story had changed.

"She told me that I would not harm her, as I owed her my life", he replied, chuckling, "And she was right. I must confess, I pouted like a child and only reluctantly let her nurse me back to health." He paused for a moment. "I was very stubborn."

You laughed at that, catching him slightly off guard. "You _still_ are very stubborn from what I can tell and from what I hear." Your grin was fond.

"I guess so", Hanzo mumbled, scratching his head. "But back then, it was a rather foolish stubborness. She had saved me, after all. But, either way, I warmed up to her quicker than I had wanted, at least at that time. She was the first person in years who treated me with kindness and", he shortly hesitated if he wanted to go there, "the first person I told about what I did to Genji."

He glanced at you, fearing your reaction, but while you had perked up at his words, your eyes were still soft and an encouraging smile played around your features. Hanzo relaxed once more, dragons helping to ease his mind with wordless reassurances.

"What did she say?", you asked.

He snorted to himself. "Actually, she did not say much. She mostly... Ah. Held me through it." Tender circles of your thumbs on the back of his hand told him that it was fine. "Afterwards, she just said that she has six children, all of them sons. Three are involved in gangs or Yakuza, two are married with children and one is yet to be found again, always traveling the world and getting into all sorts of trouble." He smiled at the memory of her tales, how vivid she had painted the pictures of her six sons. "And while what I did was a terrible crime, she could see my path to redemption. She was the first to tell me that there is hope for me."

You made a small noise he could not entirely place and when he looked to you, he saw your eyes glimmer with wetness.

"I'm glad she did", you breathed, leading your joined hands to your mouth and kissing his knuckles with care.

He felt himself melt at the sincerity of your words and actions.

"I am, too", he said firmly, "She was an important support in the years to come."

"Ah, so you stayed with her for a while?", you asked, kissing his knuckles once more before lowering your hands again.

"No", he replied, tilting his head up. "When my wounds were healed enough, I left. I did not want to endanger her and I did not know if the assassin had managed to follow my tracks... But", he added, "I had to promise her to stay with her every year for my visit to Hanamura. You see, the assassin had caught me after my sixth visit to honour Genji."

You frowned for a moment, before your eyes lit up again. "Ah, I remember, Genji told me that he confronted you on your tenth visit, right?"

Hanzo nodded. "That is true. It was good that I knew Hanako then and that I had stayed with her, as promised. I do not know if I would have followed Genji's invitation had she not encouraged me to do so."

You raised your brows and pursed your lips, nodding thoughtfully. "I'm happy she did", you then said, "I mean, otherwise we would not have met."

He exhaled a long breath. It was true. For a second, his heart sank at the thought of where he would have been now, presumably at a cheap motel, eating instant noodles, counting his arrows and writing letters he would never send. Probably another assassination contract at hand to bring him money and probably cursing himself for being a coward and a fool, but too cowardly and foolish to change anything.

It was only a moment, but the alternative life he could have had right at that moment pierced his heart and gut like a dagger before he realized that it was not his reality. He halted, cradling you in his arms and pressing you to his chest. A small, surprised intake of breath from you, then your hands reached around him, grasping the cloth of his jacket tightly. It helped to come back to the present, to take long breaths to ease the phantoms of pain away.

"Tell me something nice", he heard himself say, voice hoarse.

You mumbled something into his chest before turning your head so you could speak. That you did not question his mood made him relax oddly.

"You know", you said, "When I first saw you at the interview, I already found you stunning. I thought 'uh-oh, I'll make a fool out of myself' and then I noticed Zenyatta watching me watch you. It was really embarrassing." 

The small story sounded clumsy, like something you had not planned on telling him but something that had just come to your mind as the first thing to fulfill his request. It made him chuckle.

"I was wondering if you had, ah, checked me out. It seemed so surreal at the time." Hanzo was relieved to find his voice to be more stable and his grip less tight than it had been before.

"Oh I totally checked you out", you laughed, noise sounding slightly wobbly, as if still testing the mood.

He pulled away a little, grinning down on you. "I am flattered." Then, more seriously: "Thank you."

From the look in your eyes you knew what for. "No worries. And thank _you_ for trusting me with all of this."

Gentle hands found their way into his hair, grooming and stroking the back of his head. He did not know how to answer to this, so he just hummed and tilted his head down, bumping his forehead into yours and enjoying the pattern your fingertips drew.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?", you asked quietly.

Hanzo thought for a moment to find the right words. "I just remembered life before coming here and that it could easily still be this way." He paused for a second. "I do not ever want to go back to how it was." 

You nuzzled your nose on his and replied with a sweet smile in your voice: "Well, you would have to really try to get rid of me, so at least that will not be like it was back then."

He couldn't help the small snort. "That is good to hear."

The grin you held when he pulled away again had him filled with endless fondness. He would not want to miss you ever again, so this was more than convenient.

"I bet it is", you teased him, poking a finger into his chest and aiming for a lighter tone to presumably ease the rest of the tension.

It did work. He caught your hand and intertwined your fingers once more.

"It is", he confirmed, not even wanting to deny it.

That made your eyes soften and cast down in what looked like shyness. "Let's keep going", you mumbled, rubbing your face on his jacket for a short moment before turning to walk once more.

Hanzo smiled to himself, relishing in the way the two of you interacted despite being so newly together. But had everything you had shared not led to this? Every conversation and every interaction? Being comfortable around you was nothing new, so he was not surprised at how well you worked together as a couple. The word alone made him feel giddy once more, not wanting the moment to end, how you walked hand in hand on the beach with him, ocean and wind singing their timeless duet.

You sighed deeply, after which a silence followed, comfortable and light, occasional glances and smiles traded like the most precious of gems.

It did not take much longer to reach the path leading up to the village, this one less slippery than the one down from the base. He still grabbed your arm tightly, grinning down at you and earning an amused giggle in return.

"Where to?", you asked, looking around.

"It should be just down this road", Hanzo replied, frowning at his tablet.

And right he was, nestled between a bakery and a postal office was the small restaurant. Just like the rest of the village, it was rather old-fashioned, but well cared for, as if renovated but kept in the same colour and shape. It made Hanzo feel homey, even though nothing of it reminded him of his actual home in Hanamura.

Holding the door open for you, he suddenly felt nervous, hoping you liked the place and the food and that the staff was nice and that he did not choke on his food and--

"Wow, it's really cute in here", you whispered to him, warm fingers stroking over his clammy hands.

"Thank you very much", came a deep voice from the side.

A man in his fifties bowed slightly, small eyes lost in deep laugh wrinkles. His head was bald and his skin a dark shade of olive brown. 

"Can I offer you a seat?"

"That would be very nice, thank you!", you beamed at him before Hanzo could say anything.

"Very well, follow me", the man said kindly.

He led you past the occupied bar and several tables, some of them taken, to the end of the restaurant where a couple of tables were set in front of the windows, granting a beautiful view on the ocean. You gasped lightly and the rest of Hanzo's nervousness evaporated. 

After thanking the man and sitting down, you immediately reached for his hands, which he gladly took in his. It felt so natural to do this, to display affection, that he forgot that he was not used to this and that in his home country, it was not common at all.

"Even though I see the ocean almost every day at home, it looks so different from here", you mused, looking outside with a glimmer in your eyes.

He felt stupidly proud that you followed the code and had said "home" instead of "base".

"It is a different setting, after all", he purred, guiding a hand to his mouth and kissing your fingers softly.

Your complete attention was on him once more, making him preen and relish in the small intake of breath and the excited smile on your face. He tried to memorize this picture of you, relaxed posture, wide smile and shining eyes that looked at him with endless adoration he was still trying to understand and get used to.

"That's true", you replied, winking at him with flirty mischief in your eyes. "I'm happy we finally made it on our date, who would have thought we had to become a couple before that!"

Hanzo laughed at your jest, feeling years younger, away from his past burden and finally being able to breathe into the entirety of his lungs where he usually had felt like suffocating on too shallow breaths.

It was elating, with you, gaze warm and firm and too enchanting for him to ever be sated with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the rest of the date will be in the next chapter! Wouldn't want to miss the second sauna scene, would we :P
> 
> I just didn't want you to have to wait any longer for the first chapter ;3


End file.
